


What's With The Power Armor?

by Otaku_Band_Geek



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ambush, Face Reveal, Flashback, Hancock is mentioned, M/M, Power Armor, Wounded MacCready, Xander is my male sole survivor, dorks being dorks, gay thoughts, slight humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Band_Geek/pseuds/Otaku_Band_Geek
Summary: MacCready is enjoying a nice drink in the VIP room at The Third Rail, when a mysterious stranger walks in, suit of power armor and all, offering the mercenary 300 caps to be his hired gun. How can the merc turn down such a great deal, but why all the power armor?





	What's With The Power Armor?

Sighing and leaning his back against the couch, MacCready stares at the doorway, waiting for another wanderer to come through and hire him. The VIP room in The Third Rail was mostly empty, only consisting of MacCready himself and sometimes Mayor Hancock who would have a few drinks with the mercenary and then be on his way, once again leaving MacCready by his lonesome. Every now and then, though, some random wastelander would stop by, give MacCready a couple hundred of caps and the mercenary would get out his gun and follow his new “boss” anywhere they went. Sometimes he hated the person and sometimes he didn't, but he was always happy to make his way back into Goodneighbor, the known faces smiling at him as he walked back to The Third Rail. The bar kind of became his home. The music, drinks, and folk that would stop by, making small talk, made his life a little bit better each day and he never wanted to leave his small and comfy home.

One day, as MacCready was drinking his time away, someone steps into “his” room. Quite loudly, actually, with a full set of power armor on. This mysterious person stands right in front of him, making MacCready raise his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What's with all that armor, buddy?” The mercenary asks, setting his empty cup down on the table at his side. The person in the armor didn't speak for a while, as if they were thinking on what to say.

“Well, I've came into The Third Rail for a while now and I've always heard people talking about a man named MacCready. I'm assuming you are this mercenary for hire?” The person asks, which now MacCready can tell is a male, who just so happened to avoid the merc’s question.

The mercenary thinks on this for a while, ‘Do I really want this tin can to be my new boss? I can't even see his face to know if he looks trustworthy?’

“I have 300 caps for you if you're interested.” The power armored man says, holding out a poorly made bag, that was presumably filled with aforementioned caps. 

“300 caps, eh?” MacCready rubs his bearded chin in thought, watching the other man’s head nod. “You know what, you got yourself a deal.” He quickly snatches the pouch of money and puts it into a safe place.

“Great!” The man answers. MacCready could practically hear the smile in his voice. The guy then sticks his hand out, which MacCready grabs, “To answer your question earlier, I wear the suit because I don't want to die. Oh, and by the way, the name's Xander. Nice to meet you.” 

The mercenary hums in acknowledgment, “Alright, boss. Lead the way.” 

\------------

The two have been traveling across the Commonwealth for a few weeks now and MacCready has noticed that Xander never takes the power armor off. He understands why, but he often has wondered multiple times if the guy has ever gotten sleep. The mercenary was also dying to see the face that belonged to the tin can, but never voiced his thoughts out, hoping that maybe one day Xander would eventually take off the heavy armor.

“Why are you still wearing that hunk of metal?” MacCready asks Xander, frowning slightly.

“I already told you, and besides, you know what happened yesterday to understand why.” The other answers, continuing to walk down the road without turning to look at MacCready. The mercenary sighs, thoughts of yesterday’s ambush occupying his mind.

~

It was just turning nightfall when the duo made their way into an abandoned house to rest in for the night. MacCready laid his weapon against the wall and flopped onto a decaying chair. He sighed, happy to let his aching muscles rest for a while. Xander then walked into the room, setting down some supplies from their journey throughout that day.

“I'm gonna get out of this armor and make us some sleeping bags. Can you make us a fire and get some food out?” Xander faced MacCready, waiting for his reply.

“Yeah.” The mercenary got up, his relaxed muscles protesting, but they move anyway, ‘I might actually get to see what Xander looks like now!’ MacCready smiled slightly at the thought, but kept his head low so that the other male wouldn’t see him and question it, “Hey, did you get the door-” 

MacCready was cut off by a bullet flying past his face, ‘Dang it!’ He jumped for his gun, grabbing at it and clutching it to his chest as he hides behind the chair. He watched as one of the raiders stuck their head in to see if the coast was clear, but Xander was fast enough to shot her in the head before she could enter.

“And I forgot to lock the door! Great!” Xander huffed in annoyance as he crouched down beside MacCready. “Did you see how many there were, or was there only one?” 

“No idea. I only seen the one whose head got blown off.” MacCready said, turning his attention to the man beside him. 

Xander nodded his head and stood up, “Alright then. I'm going outside. My armor should protect me.” He took a step towards the door and then quickly sprinted out once the coast was clear. 

“Wait you can't just- Argh!” MacCready rolled his eyes. Yes, the armor would most likely protect his boss, but he still didn't want to see Xander get hurt. Even though he's only known the other for a few weeks, MacCready was starting to like the other man, even if Xander was a nuisance sometimes. The mercenary seen and heard all the decisions he has made and he couldn’t have made a better choice if he was in Xander’s shoes. MacCready was starting to get attached to the tin can. So, he made the stupidest mistake of his life and followed Xander out the door.

~

MacCready shakes his head, not wanting to remember the rest of events. He slowly rubs his shoulder where a knife wound was that he was awarded that night. Xander kept blaming himself for the accident, but MacCready wouldn't have it and eventually the other gave up and never talked about it again.

“Xander, where are we heading anyway? We have been on the road for weeks.” The mercenary asks, turning his head around to look at the progress that they had made. He couldn't really tell, due to the lack of buildings in the area.

“Well, earlier we were just walking around and helping some people out, but now I'm tired, so we are heading home, to Sanctuary.” The man in the suit of power armor replies. 

MacCready nods even though the other couldn't see it. He rubs his chin in thought on what Sanctuary would look like. He's heard of the place on Diamond City radio,(since Xander wouldn't stop listening to it. MacCready was about to shoot the Pip-boy. Didn't that radio station play other songs?) but he has never seen the place before. 

“How much longer do we have? I want to actually sit down and see if my wound is doing any better.” The mercenary says, catching up to Xander so that they were walking side by side. Xander visibly flinches at the mention of MacCready's injury, but answers anyway.

“We’re in Concord now, so we just have to walk up this hill and then we will be there.” Xander says, his helmet moving toward MacCready to look at the mercenary. “Good thing too, because that grilled radstag we cooked up last night is smelling good and I want some of it.” 

MacCready laughs softly at the other and nods his head, “Me too.” 

Eventually they pass the Red Rocket gas station, walk across the bridge and make their way into the outpost known as Sanctuary. 

“Ah! Home sweet home!” Xander says as they walk through the gates.

“It's good to see you, general.” A man walks up to Xander with a smile on his face. “I've gotten news on all of the people you've been helping out. Nice work.” 

“Thanks, Preston. It's nice to know that I can still help people.” Xander says and turns his attention back to MacCready. “Oh! Preston, this is MacCready. MacCready, this is Preston.” Xander introduces them to each other.

“Hello, Preston. Nice to meet you, but do you mind if I go sit down for a second? I need to check this.” MacCready points to his bandaged shoulder.

“Of course.” Preston says and gestures to one of the houses, “There are beds and medical supplies in there. Help yourself.” 

“I'm going to talk to Preston for a bit more, get out of this power armor and then come help you out.” Xander says as MacCready nods and walks away. 

The mercenary enters the house and falls into one of the mattresses by a first aid kit. He grabs the kit and pulls out necessary items to dress his wound. As MacCready works on his injury, he thinks about what Xander said, ‘Finally getting out of that power armor, huh? I'll finally get to see what you actually look like, Xander. Are you as handsome as your voice sounds or are you actually a feral ghoul?’ MacCready sighs at his thoughts and works on rebandaging his stab wound, ‘Okay, stop, Mac. You need to look at your injury.’ Luckily for the mercenary, the wound wasn’t infected and would probably need hardly any attention for it it heal properly.

He then hears the sound of power armor closing and footsteps making their way into the room. ‘Here he comes.’ He thinks, holding his breath in anticipation. 

“Well, you're already almost done, huh?” MacCready's breath caught in his throat, his heart rate picking up its pace. Xander was even more handsome than what the mercenary had thought. 

Xander walks up to MacCready's bedside and smiles. ‘Even his smile is great!’ 

“Allow me to finish please.” Xander gently grabs the bandages out of MacCready's hand and wraps the wound very carefully.

“Thanks, Xander.” He says as the other man finishes up, unable to keep his eyes off of Xander’s face. 

“You're welcome. Now get some sleep. I'll have that radstag warmed up for you when you wake up.” Xander winks at the mercenary and walks out of the ruined house, leaving MacCready alone in the deafening silence. 

‘If he doesn't put that suit back on, I will surely die.’ MacCready thinks, laying down on the mattress, thoughts of Xander running through his mind before he fell into a much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
